Nutmeg's Story
by SwimyTheSpirit
Summary: Everyone knows the story about ThunderClan's heroic leader, Firestar, and his loyal kittypet father, Jake. But what about Firestar's sweet mother, Nutmeg? This is a story about how a Nutmeg started as a tormented kit to a loving mother. Follow Nutmeg as she deals with heartbreak, loss, love, and motherhood.
1. Prologue

The brown and white she-cat looked proudly down at her kits. Both she and her housefolk were surprised when she gave birth to five healthy kits. All five of them pressed themselves against her belly and suckled for milk gently. The she-cat purred loudly and gave each one a swift lick on the head.

"Nutmeg!"

The brown and white cat, Nutmeg, perked her ears and looked up. Her housefolk, both really pale housefolk wearing brightly colored pelts, were looking down on her. The female with dark brown fur on the top of her head stroked Nutmeg gently while the yellow furred male turned off the light that hung above the cats' heads. The female housefolk stopped stroking her and mewed something in housefolk-speak. While Nutmeg didn't understand much housefolk-speak, but she could tell by her housefolk's tone that she meant well. Nutmeg gave a friendly purr back and snuggled closer to her five little ones.

Nutmeg closed her hazel eyes, which made her housefolk disappear. Once they left the dark room, she opened her eyes and looked back down at her little ones. She noticed that her biggest kit, a tom with a flame colored pelt, was nuzzling closer to one of his sister's, a light brown tabby she-cat. Nutmeg's other two sons, a light ginger tom with white paws and a brown tabby with white patches, were shoving their other sister, a brown and ginger tortoiseshell with a white tipped tail, out of the way. Nutmeg quick brought the squealing she-kit back to her stomach and sighed.

 _I'm so proud of my kits_ The young she-cat thought. The expression on her face changed. It was once happy, but it slowly turned to sadness.

 _It's been almost a week now. Where's Jake? Where is he? He should be here to see his kits_ Nutmeg thought bitterly, thinking about her flame-colored mate.

Her anger slowly disappeared and was replaced with a low sighed.

 _He lives on the other side of the housefolk-place. It might be too dangerous for him, especially with this rain._

Nutmeg looked across the red room. She looked past the brown chairs and... what the housefolk called… a table that she once tried to dig her claws into. She looked past her dirt box and her tan claw-sharpening tree. She looked past the gray fur that was connected to the floor of the housefolk-nest that she would lay on when the sun rays would enter through the window and hit the fur. She looked at the dirty window that the housefolk left slightly open. The sky was a dark blackish-blue. Evil looking clouds swarmed the sky, blasting yellow streaks across the sky and growling like an angry cat. Rain slammed into the housefolk-nest like a ferocious housefolk. Nutmeg brought her kits closer to her stomach protectively.

 _If anyone is listening to me_ Nutmeg began to pray _Please! Protect me, my kits, and Jake!_

Suddenly, the sky lit up with bright flashes of lightning. With lightning came lots of tall and scary shadows. One of them looked like a dark bulky cat standing outside the window. He had piercing green eyes which shook Nutmeg down to her core.

She flattened her ears and her neck fur bristled. Nutmeg gave a low snarl, hoping to scare off the cat. Instead, it was struggling to get into the nest. It grunted and muttered to itself angrily, trying to force itself in. Nutmeg stood up quickly, scaring her kits.

"Get away from here!" The she-cat spat, "There is nothing for you here!"

"Whoa! Nutmeg! Calm down, it's me!"

Nutmeg's fur flattened. She saw the cat was a tom with damp orange fur and leaf-like green eyes. He was plump instead of bulky and when he dropped to the floor, droplets of water flew across the room. Nutmeg race towards the tom. Once she got to tom, she began licking his fur and rubbing against his cold body.

"Jake," she purred, "I thought the housefolk were going to lock you up forever! Are you here to see the kits?"

Jake smiled, "Of course!"

The tom's gaze turned to sadness, "I'm sorry for not being here when they were born. My housefolk shut me in."

Nutmeg flicked her ear playfully, "Well maybe you shouldn't disappear for three days and return with a couple of scratch marks."

"I help the leader of the rogue cats from time to time," Jake said seriously, "You know that, Nutmeg."

Nutmeg was surprised by the tone of Jake's voice. According to rumors that went around the orange tom traveled with a wild cat to find a group of rogues. Along the way, they met the fierce leader of the rogue cats, an old black and white she-cat named Jay. While Jake and the wild cat's journey was over, Jake still helped Jay and her band of rogues. In return, the band of rogues protected Jake and his nest from other rogues and taught him how to fight.

 _Jake needs to be more careful! He has kits now!_ Nutmeg thought angrily _He doesn't have time to get into fights with other rogues!_

"Well? Are you going to show me my kits?" Jake asked, giving her chest fur a couple of quick licks.

"Of course!" Nutmeg purred.

With a swish of her tail, the brown and white she-cat lead the orange tom to the woven basket she and her kits would be sleeping in for the next few days. Jake's eyes lit up with excitement when he saw the five kits all snuggled together, peacefully dreaming. Jake purred with delight when his eyes landed on one of his sons.

"He looks just like me."

Nutmeg brushed against Jake's pelt, "I know… I thought about you when I first saw him."

"Have you named them?" Jake asked.

"I've named two of them," Nutmeg rested her tail on the brown tabby tom with white patches and mewed, "This is Tommy. I've named him after a close friend of mine. And this one-" She rested her tail on the light ginger tom, "Is named Filou, after my father."

"This tortoiseshell she-kit should be named Luna. A pretty name for a pretty kit." Jake mewed softly.

"What about this one…?" Nutmeg asked, glancing at the fluffy light brown tabby she-kit nestled close to the flame-colored kit.

"Hmm… How about Princess?" Jake suggested, "My old friend was named Princess and she was a beauty."

Nutmeg cuffed her mate gently, "Alright, you old player, Princess it is. And I think I know a name for this one."

Her gaze fell upon a ginger tom. As the eldest of her kits, Nutmeg wanted him to have the perfect name. Then, she thought about her dream. A day before she had her kits, she dreamed over a large, skinny orange tom standing on a tall gray rock, surrounded by other cats. She tried to call to him, but he was too busy looking over the group of cats. Their scents were weird, they called like rain, wind, and the trees. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded her as a group of starry cats looked down upon her.

 _What do you want from me!_ She cried.

One of them, a fiery ginger tom with white paws and an underbelly, walked up to she-cat. Nutmeg noticed that both she and the tom were fading slowly.

 _Your son will have a challenging path, young one_ The tom spoke regally _He will help save my Clan and all the other Clans. He will be the fire that will burn the darkness._

 _What does that mean!? What is a Clan?! What will my son do?!_ Nutmeg squealed with worry.

The tom didn't answer. He just closed his clear amber eyes and disappeared into the stars, leaving Nutmeg to fade away. Nutmeg had woken up with terror, scared for both her and her kits. Nutmeg started to think about her kithood, thinking about how she didn't have the name Nutmeg, but instead, her name was Caramel and how she didn't save Kate. But now, she knew if her flame-colored son would save cats, she would be proud.

 _He should be able to save cats, unlike I wasn't able to_ Nutmeg thought, coming up with the perfect name for her son.

"Rusty," Nutmeg meowed, "His name will be Rusty."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caramel started hearing strange voices, which scared her. She tried to bat away the noise, but they just made a sweet rumbling noise and continued talking.

 _Will they please be quiet!_ Caramel thought bitterly.

"Mama! When will Caramel wake up!"

"Kate, calm down." A sweet voice replied to the high pitched voice.

"But she's been asleep _forever_!" A rougher high-pitched voice whined.

"You only opened your eyes a few minutes ago, Tawny. And Kate, stop pulling on my tail."

"But Mama!" The high pitched voice whined, "I'm bored! I wanna go outside and play!"

 _Come on eyes!_ Caramel begged, struggling to open her eyes. Caramel yawned and started to struggle.

"Caramel kicked me!" The high-pitched voice growled.

Suddenly, the she-kit blinked her eyes open. She saw a large light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with warm hazel eyes looking down at her. A dark brown and white tortoiseshell tom-kit was climbing the she-cat, mewling with boredom. A gray she-kit with white paws and underbelly was licking her side. The she-kit noticed that Caramel was looking at her and grinned.

"Mama! Look! Caramel's up!"

The she-cat looked down at Caramel and smiled. Caramel felt her hazel gaze look down proudly at her. The dark brown tom-kit leap off of the she-cat and looked at Caramel curiously. He was much bigger than Caramel, which made the she-kit nervous.

"See?" The light brown tortoiseshell purred, "I told you she would open her eyes. You just have to be patient, Tawny."

The tortoiseshell tom, Tawny, lashed his tail and grumbled, "But she wasn't fast enough…"

The gray she-kit nudged Tawny and mewed, "Oh, cmon Tawny! If she didn't wake up, you could have played with me."

Tawny rolled his eyes, "But you're boring, Kate."

The gray cat growled and pounced at Tawny. Tawny yelped and tried to throw Kate off, but Kate dodged and nipped his ear. While her two siblings wrestled, Caramel decided to look around her surroundings. The tortoiseshell she-cat, who was clearly her mother, just watched Tawny and Kate with pride in her eyes. Tawny had bright blue eyes just like Kate. They both had very soft fur, just like Caramel. They laid on an oddly colored puffy soft thing and surrounded by a woven tan colored thing. Caramel had no words to describe what these things were.

"You're curious about this place, no?" Caramel's mother asked.

"Yes… Mother." Caramel said quietly.

"My name is Speckle," Caramel's mother mewed, patting the soft ground, "This is what housefolk call a 'pillow' and it's color is purple. We are in what the housefolk call a wood woven basket."

"Speckle- I mean Mama- what are housefolk?" Caramel asked.

Speckle was quiet for a moment before answering, "Housefolk are pale-skinned creatures that have no fur like us, except for the fur that his on top of their heads. They wear brightly colored pelts and walk on their hind legs."

Caramel shivered, "They sound scary."

Speckle shook her head, "No, the housefolk are good to us. They protect us and fed us and let us have a place to sleep."

"Ha! I won!"

Kate was sitting on top of her brother's stomach. Tawny hissed and spat at his sister, but he couldn't get her off. Kate laughed as Tawny struggled. Caramel, shocked, raced up to her sister and tried to push her off.

"C'mon Kate!" Caramel begged, "Stop being mean to Tawny!"

At first, Kate looked like she was about to argue. But she saw the worry in her younger sister's eyes and nuzzled her gently, "Alright, alright. Don't worry. The grumpy furball isn't hurt."

Once Kate leaped off Tawny and sprinted over to Speckle, Caramel sniffed Tawny gingerly, worried she was going to hurt him, "Are you alright? Did Kate hurt you?"

Instead of being grateful, Tawny hissed at her, "I didn't need your help."

Before Caramel could apologize, Tawny raced off to go back to Speckle. Caramel could tell Speckle was disappointed with her only son.

"Tawny, I'm disappointed in you," Speckle began, "Caramel was only trying to help you-"

"But I can fight my own battles, Mother!" Tawny growled, lashing his tail, "I don't need a runt to help me!"

Caramel felt her heart drop into her stomach. How could her brother call her a runt? What even was a runt?

Before the fight between mother and son could get out of hand, Kate stepped between the two cats and asked, "Mama, when is Father going to visit? You were talking about how he wasn't even here for our birth and how he didn't even name us!"

Speckle looked quite shocked. So did Caramel. She had a father? She heard brief mentions of her father when her eyes were closed. Apparently, her father was like Mother, a tom who would help raise Caramel and her siblings. According to Speckle, they were also kin.

 _Yes… When is Father coming, Mother?_ Caramel thought quietly to herself. Caramel and Kate laid down next to each other and looked up their mother with curiosity while Tawny gave his chest fur a couple of quick licks.

"Simon will be here soon, I'm sure of it." Speckle replied calmly.

Caramel could tell something was wrong. Her mother's scent changed from happiness to worry in just a few seconds. The brown and white tabby she-kit pressed against her gray sister with worry. Kate gave her sister's ear a quick lick while their brother snorted with annoyance.

Suddenly, slight thumping echoed across the room. Speckle perked her ears and mewed, "Stay here, my kits."

Speckle stood up and leaped out of the basket, leaving her kits alone.

"I'm scared." Caramel whispered with a slight shake.

"Oh grow up!" Tawny hissed, "If anyone tries to hurt me, I'll claw their ears off."

Kate rested her white tipped tail on Tawny's shoulder, "I bet you will. But what if it is an adult cat. We will have to be careful."

Caramel stood tall, "Yeah! If any mean ol' cat tries to hurt me, I tell him to buzz off!"

"See? That's the spirit!" Kate smiled.

Tawny rolled his blue eyes, "You two are idiots!"

Speckle returned to the basket with a bright smile on her face. A wave of happiness and excitement rolled over the kits. Caramel bounced in the air with joy.

 _I wonder who… Or what… it is!_ The she-kit thought happily.

"Kits… Do you wish to meet your father?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Father's here! Father's here!"

Nutmeg's little orange kit sprinted across the wooden floor to the open window. Luna, Filou, and Tommy followed behind while Princess hid behind Nutmeg. It had been one moon since Nutmeg gave birth to her kits and they were already causing trouble. They begged and begged to see their father, Jake, but Nutmeg had to keep telling them no.

"Your father lives on the other side of the housefolk-place," Nutmeg had explained, "And he is a very important cat."

"How important?" Princess asked softly.

Princess was the quietest kit, which made her an easy target for Filou and Tommy's bullying. Rusty was very protective of his littermate and always fought his brother's off. Luna was like Rusty, adventurous and cared a lot for Princess, so she also protected the young kit.

"Very important, my dear," Nutmeg replied, licking the top of her head, "He helps take care of the rogues."

"Rogues?" Luna asked with curiosity in her mew.

"They are wild cats who live near housefolk, but not with them," Nutmeg asked, "He takes care of their leader and hunts with them. They're like a family."

"But I thought he was apart of our family!" Filou whined.

"Yeah! He can't be a part of two families!" Tommy mewed, lashing his tail.

"It's _like_ a family, idiot," Luna hissed, cuffing Tommy on the side of the head, "It's not like a _real_ family. Pay attention!"

The brown tabby tom-kit growled and tackled his red tortoiseshell sister. Nutmeg watched as the two rolled around on the floor. Princess pressed herself against Rusty, who gave her ear a lick. Filou started cheering for Tommy.

"Cmon Tommy! You can beat her!" The light ginger tom-kit meowed, bouncing up and down.

Nutmeg signed and pushed her daughter and son away from each other, "Alright, both of you need to calm down. Your father might be here tomorrow and I don't want him to see you as savages!"

Luna and Tommy lowered their heads and muttered a 'yes, mama' before slinking back to the basket. They climbed up the woven side of the basket and fell onto the red pillow that was at the bottom. Filou followed behind and laid next to the clearly upset Tommy. Filou gave brushed his short tail against his brother's pelt and rested his head on his white paws. Tommy just glared at Luna, who was sleeping in the far corner of the basket and turned his head angrily away. Luna stuck her tongue out and watched as Rusty helped Princess into the basket.

 _What am I gonna do with these five?_ Nutmeg thought to herself as she climbed into the basket. She nudged Luna closer to Rusty and Princess and laid down. The housefolk their normal routine, making sure each kit was healthy and safe, petting Nutmeg gently, and then turning off the lights and leaving the room. Princess yawned and snuggled closer to her flame-colored brother. Tommy rested his head on Filou's has he slowly fell asleep. Luna sleepily sauntered over to Nutmeg and flopped next to her stomach. She snuggled close to her mother's stomach and fell into a deep sleep.

Nutmeg watched as her little ones fell asleep, dreaming peaceful dreams. Unlike their mother whose dreams were infected with fear and worry.

It was hard to get outside and listen to gossip nowadays, but a quarter moon after her kits were born, Nutmeg was able to leave them alone for a few minutes because they were sleeping. Nutmeg had looked across her garden, forgetting how beautiful it was. The sky was clear, not a single white cloud ruined it bright blue beauty. The sun warmed up the entire area and everything sunny. The large oak tree in Nutmeg's garden had large green leaves on its sturdy branches. The bushes were a perfect, healthy shade of green and the grass was freshly cut. Nutmeg leaped off her window sill, her lavender collar shaking slightly. She landed on the stone floor that her housefolk put in. Nutmeg sprinted across the garden and leaped onto the brown fence and looked down.

"Bastion! Robin! It's me!"

A brown tabby tom with a gray underbelly and paws looked up. His garden looked exactly like Nutmeg's, except it had many more colorful flowers. He was speaking to a fluffy red tortoiseshell she-cat, which had black flecks in her fur. She had a white dash across her chest, white paws, and underbelly. She had bright green eyes, just like the other tom.

"Oh! Nutmeg! It's you!" The she-cat mewed, "I thought you were one of those rogues."

Nutmeg was confused, "Rogues."

The tom snorted, "Yeah, rogues. Come down here and we'll tell you."

Nutmeg leaped down and landed on the soft green grass. She padded over to the tom and sat next to him.

"So, Bastion, what's this about rogues?"

The she-cat licked her paw and brushed it past her ear, "Well, you know how your mate, Jake, helps Jay and her band of rogues from time to time?"

Nutmeg rolled her hazel eyes, "Of course I do, Robin, he's my mate."

"Well, Jay died two days ago." Robin, the she-cat, explained.

"Oh… That's terrible." Nutmeg lied. She didn't care for rogues or their drama.

"It _is_ terrible!" Bastion, the tom, spat, "At first, Jay's band wanted Jake to be their new leader. After all, he's been helping them for seasons now."

Nutmeg's eyes widened with both shock and fear, "Jake? Leader?"

"Yeah, leader," Robin continued, "Jake said he'd think about it, but other rogues wanted to take over the group. So many fights have broken out, it's crazy. I say Jake should just become leader already. He's been with those rogues for so long he's practically a rogue himself."

Before Nutmeg could claw Robin's ears off, Bastion stepped in.

"Now be reasonable, Jake would never leave his housefolk. He cares about him too much. I say another rogue should lead that group and Jake should leave them. It's not good for him."

"Hmm… You maybe be right," Robin mewed, "But he's also been trying to find Ruby and Socks."

"Ruby and Socks?" Nutmeg asked.

"His other kits. Had them with a gray she-cat named Quince. Quince died a while ago though, poor girl," Bastion explained, "Her kits, Ruby, and Socks, lived with the same housefolk for a bit. The housefolk moved away and left them. Jake went looking for them. He's worried, you know. His other kit, Tiny, went missing a long time ago."

"He had… Another mate? And kits?" Nutmeg dug her claws into the soft earth.

Robin blinked with surprise, "Yes, you didn't know?"

 _Of course, I didn't_ Nutmeg thought angrily, nearly kicking Filou and Tommy with anger.

Nutmeg had snapped back to reality. She was trying to calm herself down, but it felt like anger was pouring off her.

 _I thought he was loyal! But he wasn't! He wasn't!_

She remembered when she first met Jake. He saved her life. He seemed so kind, so sweet, so caring. He started visiting her every day. She even remembered when he caught a mouse for her. When she told Jake she was expecting his kits, she remembered the proud look in his eyes.

"I hope he never returns…" Nutmeg growled softly.

But she wished she never said those words. Her kits really wanted to see their father. Nutmeg remembered Rusty and Luna arguing on who Jake would like better. Even quiet little Princess grinned when Nutmeg told them stories about Jake.

 _They deserve to at least meet him_ Nutmeg said to herself as she had slowly fallen to sleep.

Now, he was here. Jake was as plump as usual and his green eyes were sparkling more than ever. Both Luna and Rusty tackled their father. Filou and Tommy weren't far behind.

"Whoa! Nutmeg, help me! Our kits are attacking me!" Jake meowed playfully.

Luna pounced on Jake's tail, nipping it gently. Rusty was climbing on his father's back like a little wildcat. Filou and Tommy, the two partners in crime, were leaping and batting at the orange tom's ear. Princess slowly padded out from behind her mother and walked up to Jake and said a soft hello. Nutmeg just watched through narrow eyes. Jake gave his mate a confused look as she called the kits back.

"Rusty, Filou, Tommy, Luna, Princess! Line up so your father can have a good look at you!"

The five kits tumbled over to their mother and sat in front of her in a straight line. Princess and Rusty were trying to groom themselves while Filou and Tommy were giggling to each other. Luna was the only one who was quiet and looking straight at Jake.

"Look at you, Rusty," Jake purred, resting his tail tip on his son's head, "You look just like me… I'm sure all the she-cat will think you're quite handsome."

Rusty squealed in delight at his father's praised.

"Princess, you're so pretty you look just like your mother." Jake mewed softly.

Princess flattened her ears, embarrassed, "Thank you…"

"Luna!" The orange tom growled playfully, "How's my tough little tortoiseshell!"

"I'm amazing! I've already beat Tommy and Filou so many times when we fight!" Luna squeaked, lashing her tail back and forth.

Tommy snorted, "No way! We've beaten you _many_ more times!"

"Say that to my face, dirt-breath!" Luna hissed.

"He just did, dirt-fur!" Filou teased.

"Now, now," Jake said, "I'm sure _all_ of you are wonderful kits, right, Nutmeg?"

Nutmeg narrowed her eyes, "Of course, Jake."

Rusty bounced up to his shocked father and mewed, "Father! Wanna watch me climb onto the couch all by myself?"

Jake dipped his head politely, "Of course, my son. But your mother and I have to… Talk. How about we go outside, my love?"

Nutmeg lifted her head, "Of course, _dear_."

Both Jake and Nutmeg left the kits to play on their own as they leaped through the open window and out into the garden. They both landed on the stone floor. The leaves on the oak tree were angrily flying in the ferocious wind. Light gray clouds covered the sky. The sun was barely giving off any warmth on that day. The orange tom looked at the brown and white she-cat. His leaf colored eyes were filled with confusion.

"What's wrong, Nutmeg?" Jake asked, stepping closer to his mate.

"Do I remind you of Quince?" Nutmeg glared, moving away from her mate.

"Q-Quince? Wha-"

"Don't play dumb, Jake," Nutmeg spat, "I heard from Robin that you have fathered kits before. Why didn't you tell me this? I thought you trusted me?!"

"I do! I do!" Jake said hastily, "Quince and I… After our son Tiny disappeared, Quince shut me out. She blamed both me and herself for Tiny. She believed that if I was a better father… He would have stayed."

Nutmeg snorted, "So you believe getting another she-cat pregnant would just… Fix everything? Fix that you were a terrible father? Fix that your son ran off?"

Jake narrowed his eyes, "I never said I was the best cat, but that doesn't mean I was a terrible father!"

"You were with those rogues the whole time!" Nutmeg snarled, "Weren't you!?"

Jake went quiet. He didn't say anything, but his fur started to bristle and his once kind eyes were filled with anger.

"Cats are talking about you, Jake," Nutmeg lashed her tail, "Everyone knows Jay died and everyone _definitely_ knows that the rogues have asked you to become their new leader. Everyone knows about the fighting between rogues. Boris and Tyler were taken to the vet because they got caught in a rogue fight, Jake!"

"So are you blaming me for Boris and Tyler's injuries?" Jake growled, "Jay was old and every rogue knew she was going to die soon! I didn't want to be the next leader! I helped Jay and her rogues because I was trying to be nice!"

"You didn't even visit your other kits once because of these rogues! How do I know you're not going to do it again?" Nutmeg asked.

The she-cat was hit with a certain scent. They smelled like kits and they smelled close. Before Nutmeg could turn and look, Jake answered her.

"Pixie and Marmalade were both sick and they don't trust housefolk… Not anymore… So it was my job to take care of them."

"So you forgot about your kits?" The brown she-cat asked.

"I visited them… Once or twice…" Jake replied, lowering his head with shame.

Nutmeg stepped forward and nuzzled her mate, "You've made mistakes in the past, I understand that. But running from your problems isn't going to solve them, Jake. It'll just make them worse. But you have a new start."

Jake gave a small laugh, "I remember telling you that… You still blamed yourselves after what happened to Kate."

Nutmeg winced, "Please… Don't mention her right now…"

"Mama!"

Nutmeg turned to see Princess on the window sill. The gasped and jumped onto the still and started to lick her kit with worry.

"Princess! What are you doing?" Nutmeg turned away from her kit and looked down. She saw Tommy and Filou with worry stretched across their faces. Rusty and Luna were nowhere in sight, "Where's your brother and sister?"

Princess began to cry, "I told them not to do it! I told them it was dangerous! But they wanted to prove to Jake that they were brave!"

"Princess, tell us where your siblings are," Jake said calmly, looking up at his daughter.

Princess said the one answer that shook Nutmeg down to her core, "Luna and Rusty went to the Thunderpath!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( **Hello guys! SwimyTheSpirit here! I just wanna say to clear up some confusion that the story will switch between adult Nutmeg and kit Nutmeg/Caramel. The present will give hints of what happened in past. So, please tell me if I've made any errors while writing any of the chapters. I've been doing my best trying to check and correct mistakes. So if you see a mistake in one of the chapters, do not hesitate to tell me! Thank you!** )

Caramel was surprised when she met her father. Not by her father himself, but by how they met was weird. Speckle had to sneak each kit out secretly. Caramel saw the so called 'housefolk'. They were sleeping on a white puffy thing with brown legs that Speckle explained was a couch. While both Kate and Caramel were nervous about meeting their father, Tawny was bouncing with joy.

"I bet Father is the strongest cat in the world! I hope he can teach me to fight!" The dark brown tortoiseshell tom-kit waved his tiny claws wildly as Speckle set her son on the soft green grass.

Caramel looked around what Speckle called 'the garden' with wonder. There were bright colored plants growing out of the ground. Caramel bounced over to the bright colored plants and raised her paws. She batted at the strange pants, hitting their soft petals. Caramel tried to keep her balance, but fell into a prickly green square. Sharp brown cat claws dug into her fluffy kitten fur.

"Help!" Caramel cried, fall deeper into the square.

Suddenly, Caramel felt something grip her paw in between their teeth. The thing grunted as they pulled Caramel out of the square. The she-cat looked up to see her sister, Kate.

"Really, Caramel?" Kate purred playfully, pulling out one of the brown cat claws with her teeth, "First you try to play with a flower, then you fall into a bush and get all these thorns stuck in your fur. You're truly an idiot!"

Caramel felt both confused and sad at Kate's words, "Flowers? Bushes? Thorns… Am I really an idiot?"

Kate's blue eyes turned to worry, "Of course not! It was… Just a phrase! You shouldn't just play with things you don't know about. But you now understand the dangerous of thorns. Weren't you paying attention to Mother's warnings about them?"

Caramel gave a weak smile. Of course, she didn't pay attention! She was too busy wondering how their father would react upon seeing them. Before the youngest kit could explain, Caramel heard her brother snort.

"Of course she didn't! She hasn't paid attention to anything since she was born!"

Kate turned her gray head. She rolled her eyes, "Tawny, calm yourself. She just opened her eyes a few minutes ago and you seem to be expecting her to understand how to climb a tree or how to turn into a housefolk. She's only a kit, just like you."

Tawny lashed his tail, "You're a kit too, you know!"

Kate blinked calmly, "Of course I am. I never said I wasn't. I'm just saying you're expecting too much from her."

"Well, I want Father to think we are the best kits ever!" Tawny spat, padding slowly up to Kate, "I don't want him to think we're soft housecats! I want him to think we're _strong_ housecats!"

"Where is this coming from?" Kate asked.

Tawny lowered his gaze, "I heard Mama talking… I still had my eyes closed but… She said father hasn't visited her in days. She worries that… He might never come. She says he always believed that strength was the most important things in life."

Kate sighed and rested her tall tip on Tawny's shoulder, "You're only a kit, Tawny. I'm sure that father is just busy, that's all. Now, groom your fur down. You said you wanted to look good in front of Father."

Caramel blinked in surprise. Kate sounded like an adult cat and she seemed really smart too. The kit licked her paw and brushed it past her ears. The brown and white she-cat started to slowly stop listening to her siblings and Mother and began to wonder.

 _Why has Father been gone for so long? Is he not proud of us!_

"Look Caramel! Your father's coming!"

The she-kit noticed her light brown tortoiseshell mother walking up behind her. Her hazel eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. Speckle picked up her youngest kit and dropped her on the soft grass next to her gray sister. Kate licked Caramel's ear and looked forward.

"Look! I can scent him!" Tawny cheered, "He's coming through the fence."

The fence was white and stood tall. There were horizontal holes in the fence, which showed shiny tall cylinders and rubbish laying around. Caramel was shocked when a long legged white tom with a gray underbelly and paws stepped through. His eyes were an amber color and his right ear was torn.

"Hello, my little ones."

His voice was smooth, but it had a certain edge to it that made Caramel feel slightly uncomfortable. She noticed that her father looked like Kate, except Kate's fur was gray and her underbelly and paws were white.

"Wow! Are you really our Father?" Tawny asked with wonder, bouncing up to the white tom.

The tom gave the tom-kit a small smirk, "Of course, my son. My name Cloud."

Speckle blinked in confusion, "But… I thought your name was Simon?"

The kit's father, Cloud, gave Speckle a cold look before padding up to the tortoiseshell mother. He purred and brushed against Speckle's pelt. The she-cat flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"I am a cat of many names, my dear." Cloud purred in Speckle's ear.

Speckle nodded weakly, "O-Of course… Would you like to know your kits' names?"

Cloud was quiet for a moment, but then nodded, "Of course, _dear_."

Speckle nosed Tawny in front of Cloud. The tom-kit squeaked happily as Cloud's amber gaze turned from boredom to curiosity.

"This is your son, Tawny," Speckle explained, "He's your second born."

Cloud examined Tawny closely. He sniffed the kit's dark brown, tortoiseshell fur and looked at his legs. He mumbled to himself the entire time.

"Dark fur, good for camouflage in the dark. Short legs, but he will be very strong, I can tell."

 _What is he talking about?_ Caramel wondered, looking at her big sister.

Kate had her eyes narrowed and lashed her tail back and forth. Cloud looked up and blinked his eyes, "Who is the gray one?"

Before Speckle could reply, Kate flicked her ear angrily, "My name is Kate and I wanna know what you're doing?"

Tawny growled, "Kate! What are you doing?! He's our father! He's just curious!"

Cloud blinked innocently, "I just wanna get to know my kits… Is that a crime?"

Caramel pressed herself against Kate nervously. Cloud looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Who are you?"

"That's the runt of our litter, Caramel," Tawny answered, nudging Cloud softly, "Don't worry about her, though! She's whiny."

Speckle narrowed her hazel eyes and was about to scold her son when Cloud suddenly laughed, "Sibling rivalry already?! This is hilarious!"

Kate glared at Cloud when he said, "How about I show our kits were I live. It's not far."

"I don't know Simo- Cloud," Speckle muttered, shifting her paws back and forth, "What if the housefolk wake up early and notice the kits are gone?"

Cloud padded forward and licked Speckle's ear, "Don't worry. We'll back in a flash, my dear."

The she-cat blinked and then nodded. Kate looked at their mother like she was crazy. So did Caramel.

 _What is she thinking?!_ Caramel panicked.

Cloud lifted his head and mewed, "Come on, kits! I'll take you to my nest!"

Tawny scrambled after the tom quickly while Kate tried to reason with her mother.

"Mama, I rather stay here and watch Caramel."

Speckle flicked her ear, "You'll be going with your father and that's final! Now, I need to make sure the housefolk stay asleep!"

Speckle leaped on the window sill and disappeared inside the nest. Caramel pressed herself against Kate.

"I don't trust Cloud…"

Kate nodded, " I don't either… But we can't let Tawny go alone, that idiot… Come on."

The two she-kit jumped through the holes in the fence and landed on small, dark gray stone. The stone was very cold, which made Caramel squeak in surprise. The stone-ground was littered with bits of rock and strange clear stone. Rubbish laid across the ground like the rocks surrounding it. The rubbish had pieces of housefolk items in it, making Caramel quite curious. Kate pulled Caramel back to her side after she tried to sniff a housefolk item. The brown and white she-kit saw that her brother and father were already halfway down the stone-ground pathway.

"This is what we call an alleyway, my boy," Cloud mewed to Tawny, "I rule these alleyways, son. My group and I are… Like a family. We make sure everyone is fed and well defended."

"That sounds amazing!" Tawny squeaked.

Cloud nodded, "Indeed…"

Kate and Caramel started to sprint, making sure they didn't get left behind. Cloud perked his ears and turned his head. Seeing his two daughters, he relaxed.

"Ah, so you've decided to join us. Well, the more the merry I say!"

Tawny frowned at the sight of his siblings but didn't make a comment. The group continued down the 'alleyway' while Cloud continued explaining everything in the area.

"This is a 'trash can', kits. The housefolk throw their rubbish into them. Sometimes my group will eat some food out of them. Oh… Kate, was it…? Don't give me that look. We only eat the good food. The stone we're standing on is what the housefolk call 'pavement'. It's quite harmless, though the flecks that come off it can hurt when you step on it. Now… I'm feeling as if I'm forgetting to tell you something…?"

Suddenly, Caramel felt like something was digging into her paw pad. A sharp pain rushed through her body. Caramel yelped in pain and leaped into the air. Kate quickly sniffed her paw pad and gasped,

"She stepped on a piece of clear stone!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "That's just glass. It's not a big deal. Just pull it out."

"Yeah, stop acting like a whiny kit!" Tawny snorted.

Kate glared at the two toms and looked down at the clear stone. Caramel whimpered with pain. Why didn't her father care that she was in pain? It really hurt!

Kate gripped the clear stone piece and ripped it out. Caramel squeaked with pain and started to lick the blood away.

"See!" Cloud meowed, "Your fine! C'mon! Let's go!"

While Cloud and Tawny left Caramel behind, Kate stayed with her and helped her clean her wound. After a couple of fierce licks, the bleeding stopped, but Caramel's paw still throbbed.

"We should just go home." Kate mewed.

"But Mama will get mad if we don't bring Tawny home with us!" Caramel whined, "We have to continue."

Kate blinked a couple of times. Sighing in defeat, the two started to walk again. Caramel winced every few pawsteps, but she had to act brave in front of her sister.

Suddenly, she felt the ground rumble and shake underneath her feet. Caramel and Kate glanced at each other before dashing forward. They caught up with Cloud and Tawny. Cloud gave them a curt nod and turned his head back to where he was looking. There was a long black pathway with yellow lines running across it. Across the black pathway laid another alleyway. Next to the alleyway were tall housefolk nests made from red rock. With a loud roar, a silver flash sped across the black pathway. Trembling with fear, Caramel took a few steps back. A red and black flash sped in front of the cats.

 _I can smell fear scent coming off of Tawny and Kate, but not off of Cloud!_ Caramel thought _Shouldn't he be scared?!_

"They is a _street_ or Thunderpath, my kits," Cloud explained, "Housefolk ride in monsters to get from place to place. They are very dangerous and can kill a cat easily."

Cloud turned to face the kits, amber eyes gleaming and mewed, "Are you ready to cross?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nutmeg sprinted across the grass, praying that her kits her safe. She couldn't track, almost no house cat that lived in the area could. But luckily, Jake had a great sense of smell.

The mother had left her kits at the housefolk-nest, thought Tommy was begging to come.

"It's my fault they went, Mama!" The tabby tom-kit cried as Filou and Princess crawled solemnly into their basket, "I told Luna she wasn't brave and I told her that she was the weakest kit!"

Jake licked his son's ear and mewed, "It wasn't your fault. Now stay here until your mother and I return with your siblings."

The she-cat yelped as she knocked her back leg against the brown wood fence. The two cats had been scrambling, trying to find their kits. The kits clearly had no idea where they were going, judging how many times Nutmeg and Jake had to turn themselves around and follow a new scent trail.

 _Or maybe Jake can't tell scents apart!_ Nutmeg thought worriedly as she quickly turned a corner. _No! I have to trust him! He's my mate… But… He lied to me… No! There is no time for that!_

Jake and Nutmeg had been leaping over fences and racing through clean alleyways, following the scent of two kits. Although Nutmeg was a terrible tracker, she clearly could tell which scent was her kits and which scent wasn't. But Jake seemed to keep getting them turned around. She was starting to forget which way was home.

"Jake!" Nutmeg said, screeching to a halt, "Do you actually know where we're going?"

Jake turned his head. He stopped running and flicked his ear, "Of course! They're really close!"

Nutmeg narrowed her eyes, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Jake gave her a surprised look, "Nutmeg, these are our kits! Do you really think I'd lie about this?!"

 _You lied about not having a mate_ Nutmeg thought

"Besides," Jake meowed calmly, "We don't have time to argue. Our kits could be laying on the _road_ dying, Nutmeg. We need to hurry."

This snapped Nutmeg back to reality. She noticed that they were in a surprisingly clean alleyway. The trashcans were set up neatly and there was no housefolk rubbish rubbish on the dusty gray ground. The sky was starting to turn dark. Nutmeg knew they needed to hurry.

"Alright, let's go. Where does their scent lead?" Nutmeg asked, standing up

Jake stood up as well and tasted the air. His right ear twitched, "They're close… Very close…"

Jake started to sprint forward, towards a brick wall. He swiftly turned the corner, kicking up bits of dust. Nutmeg yelped and scrambled after him. The plump orange tom was moving faster than Nutmeg had ever seen in her life. That's when she noticed the determined look in his green eyes. Nutmeg was surprised that he even cared about her kits.

 _He has other kits he could be worried about, but he chooses to worry about mine_ Nutmeg thought bitterly.

Nutmeg shook her head and narrowed her hazel eyes. She needed to focus.

Suddenly, the she-cat was hit one of the strongest scents ever. The smell of the _road,_ also known as the Thunderpath, overwhelmed her. The rainbow water that powered housefolk inventions called Monsters covered the edges of the disgusting black _road_ burned her she-cat's eyes. Glass and small sharp rocks littered the dirty ground. But the one thing Nutmeg loved about the disgusting road was that her two troublesome kits were playing joyfully on it.

Her eldest kit, a flame colored tom named Rusty, was chasing a beetle with his red and tortoiseshell sister, Luna. The happy squeals of her kits warmed her heart. She almost felt at peace.

Until she felt the rumbling.

Nutmeg whipped her head wildly around. Even though she was still in the alleyway, she could make out that a dark blue Monster roaring straight towards her kits.

"Rusty! Luna!" Nutmeg screeched, her tone laced with worry, "Get over here now!"

The two kits turned their heads with surprise, not knowing their parents had caught them on the _road_. The beetle escaped into the tall grass side of the _road_ , which was across from where Nutmeg and Jake were. The other side of the _road_ was covered with tall grass and ivy with many burn patches. Her kits were slowly backing into that area, fearing their mother's rage.

"Run across!" Jake yelled, stepping forward, "Hurry!"

Rusty turned his head to the right and saw the Monster rushing towards him. Yelping, Rusty sprinted across the _road_ , fearing burning in his eyes. Nutmeg nuzzled his roughly and licked his head. The mother looked up and saw that her daughter was paralyzed with fear, looking straight at the monster. Her daughter's green eyes were filled with terror.

"Luna! RUN!" Nutmeg yelled with fear, pressing Rusty closer to her.

 _Someone! Anyone! Help her!_ Nutmeg thought.

Suddenly, a flash of orange dashed across the _road_. It picked up Luna in with its teeth. Nutmeg's eyes widened.

It was Jake.

Jake started to run across to the grassy side of the _road_. But he wasn't fast enough. The Monster slammed into Jake, throwing him across the _road_ and onto the grassy side. Luna landed on a rough patch with a loud thud.

"LUNA!" Nutmeg screamed, racing across the _road_ with fear.

Rusty followed behind, terror stretching across his face. Once Nutmeg reached her daughter, she noticed that she didn't have a mark on her. Luna's fur was messy and she was clearly in shock, but she wasn't harmed.

"Fa-Fa…." Luna stuttered.

"What… What's wrong?" Nutmeg asked.

"Father… Where is he… He saved me… Is he safe?" Luna said, her voice filled with both hope and nervousness.

 _Jake!_

Nutmeg looked behind her. She could see the faint outline of her mate. After telling Rusty to stay with his sister, Nutmeg dashed over to her mate. She was hit with the smell of Monster and blood before she even arrived.

When the she-cat saw her mate, her heart dropped into her stomach. His handsome orange fur was now caked with blood. His eyes were dull and his breathing was weak. His back legs were broken and at a crooked angle. A large gash ran across his left side.

"Oh… Jake! Jake!" Nutmeg started to lick his wound, ignoring the terrible taste of blood, "You'll be fine, Jake! D-Don't worry! Jake! You need to stay awake! For our kits!"

Nutmeg lifted her head and yelled, "Someone! Anyone! Housefolk! Help me!"

"Will Father visit us soon?"

Nutmeg ignored her son's question.

"Mama?"

"Leave her alone, Luna! She's mad at you because you nearly killed Father!"

Nutmeg flattened her ears at the word _killed_. It had been two and a half weeks since Jake saved Luna from being hit by the housefolk Monster and Nutmeg had been in a depressed mood ever since. Rusty and Luna had been very quiet too. Tommy and Filou blamed their siblings for their Father getting hitting by the Monster. Princess was the only one able to comfort her brother and sister. Nutmeg's housefolk tried to cheer them up with toys and extra food, but nothing seemed to work.

 _Is he even alive?_ Nutmeg thought, laying her head on her paws.

Luckily, an elderly housefolk who knew Jake's owners was able to take Jake back home so his housefolk could take him to the Vet. Nutmeg was able to bring her kits back home and told Princess, Tommy, and Filou that their Father couldn't visit for a while.

"Why?" Princess asked, "Does he not love us anymore?"

Tommy and Filou gave Nutmeg a worried look.

"No, no, no," Nutmeg mewed, "He loves you very much… But, he's… Very sick right now…"

Filou narrowed his eyes, "He was fine when he left."

"He got hit by a large shiny thing and was bleeding all over and it was all my fault!" Luna wailed.

 _I wonder if Tommy and Filou will ever forgive their sister_ Nutmeg thought as her kits climbed into the basket.

Over the past two and a half weeks, the brothers had ignored their eldest sister. She could hear them whispering about her. Even though Luna stopped play fighting with her brother, that didn't stop Tommy from attacking her. Their joyful play fights her started to turn vicious. Luna already had a slight cut on the ear because of Tommy. Nutmeg watched as Princess stepped in and broke up their fights.

"Tommy, what did I say about harming your sister!" Princess squeaked, "And Luna, if he is attacking you, you have the right to defend yourself. Don't just take it! Now if I see you fight one more time, no more playing with the sweet-smelling ball!"

The sweet-smelling ball was a red ball that the housefolk got them after Jake got hit. It made the kits extra hyper and playful.

Tommy flicked his ear, "She started it by getting our father hit by a Monster!"

Princess narrowed her green eyes, "Go back to basket, now!"

Surprised by his sister's sudden outburst, Tommy lashed his tail and stormed over to the woven basket.

 _Princess has gotten braver since Jake got hit_ Nutmeg thought to herself as she nestled down with her kits to go to bed _I wonder if Jake getting hurt has caused some good…_

Nutmeg had yawned and closed her eyes. The moment the housefolk turned off the lights is when she fell to sleep. But instead of her dreams being a peaceful escape from reality, it was much worse.

Nutmeg stood half-visible at the edge of a cold river. A dark forest loomed near the river. The sky was pitch black. Only tiny stars twinkled in her dream. Nutmeg noticed that there were a group of large rocks near the river, so she scrambled up onto the tallest one and looked around. All she could see was darkness, the dark trees, and thick thorn bushes.

"Hello!" Nutmeg called out, her voice echoing through the forest, "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a swarm of angry cats stormed out of the forest. Their eyes were gleaming with anger and hatred. More cats appeared, but they bursted out of the river. Their fur was thick and dripping with water, but they still had the hate filled eyes like the forest cats did. One of the cats, a large dark brown tabby tom with thick fur snarled and pounced on a sleek-furred ginger tom.

"Oakheart!" The brown tom spat, "How dare you hunt in our territory! The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"

 _Sunningrocks? ThunderClan? Oh, what is this?_ Nutmeg thought fearfully.

The ginger tom snickered, "After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will just be another RiverClan hunting ground."

A loud screech pierced Nutmeg's ears, "More RiverClan warriors!"

Nutmeg tried to leap off the rock, but too many cats started to swarm the area. The strong scent of blood and anger filled the air. Nutmeg flattened her ears, trying to drown out the terrible noises below her. A familiar scent washed over the she-cat.

"Young one, it is time to leave this."

Nutmeg turned her head to see a cat she met long ago. It was the fiery ginger tom with clear amber eyes she met in her dreams the day before she had her kits. His body was faded, but he still gave off power. Nutmeg didn't know what to do around this tom. He lifted his right white paw. The battle them froze. It looked like the tom had frozen time himself.

"Come, young one," The tom meowed, "Follow me."

The scene changed. The dark forest became a warm place filled with stars and clouds. A small stream ran through the white, starry ground. Mice and birds with stars in their fur dumbly wandered around. The scent of many cats lingered in the air. The area itself was surrounded by large trees and bushes, blocking any cat from entering. Nutmeg looked around the area with wonder.

"Why am I here?" Nutmeg asked the ginger tom.

"I needed to tell you something, young one." The tom replied.

Nutmeg blinked her eyes, "What do you need to tell me? Is it about Jake?"

The tom closed his eyes, "Jake… Is the father of your son Rusty, yes?"

Nutmeg nodded and watched as the tom continued, "Rusty has been affected by his accident, but not in a negative way."

"But… He's been so quiet lately," Nutmeg explained, "He doesn't talk to the other kits and just spends time with himself. How is that not a negative?"

"He is trying to figure out the world, young one," The tom answered, "At first, he believed the world was safe from harm. He believed his parents could protect him."

"And we can!" Nutmeg hissed.

The tom blinked, "Did you protect Jake?"

Nutmeg eyes widened, "N-No… I didn't."

"You see? Rusty believed the world was safe. He is now realizing that he was wrong."

Nutmeg narrowed her eyes, "But what can _I_ do for him?"

The fiery cat looked directly at the she-cat. His clear amber eyes were filled with wisdom, "That's simple. You must be there for him."

The cat continued, "When I was born, my mother died and my father didn't want me. I was raised by another she-cat and my father's brother, who I respect, even now. It took seasons and seasons, but I learned that I couldn't down it on my own. My foster father was always there if I needed help. He was the one that helped me become the cat that I am now. Which is important that you always be there for your son and all of your other kits."

The tom turned himself around and began walking out of the starry area. Nutmeg called out to him, "Wait! Who are you?"

The tom stopped and looked at her, "My name is Thunderstar. I will welcome your son with open paws when he comes to my Clan."

The area disappeared into blackness, leaving Nutmeg alone and cold. The she-cat gasped for air as she woke up from her dream. The room was still dark and her kits were still asleep. Except, one was missing.

 _Rusty! Where is he!_

Nutmeg leaped gracefully out of the basket and wildly looked around the room. She checked under the chairs and couches out of fear. But when she looked up, she noticed that her ginger son was sitting on the window sill, looking at the stars. Nutmeg leaped onto the windowsill and looked at her son with joy. He didn't seem to notice.

"Are you alright, dear," Nutmeg purred softly, "You weren't in the basket so I got worried."

Rusty nodded, "I'm fine Mama. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" Nutmeg asked.

"I had this weird dream," Rusty explained.

 _Was it like the dream I had?_ Nutmeg asked herself.

"I was in this white cloudy place. There were stars everywhere!" Rusty explained, "I was hiding in this bush when I saw Father! His legs were fine and he looked healthy. He was talking with his black and white. The black and white tom had a _really_ long tail!"

Nutmeg narrowed her eyes, "What were they talking about?"

Rusty blinked with confusion, "Father asked if he and the other tom was dead. The other tom replied with 'no' and Father looked relieved."

Rusty changed to sadness, "Father told the tom had he really missed him and the tom said 'I know, I think of you each day, Jake.' Then Father said, 'How is WindClan, Talltail?'. The tom, Talltail, replied with 'I'm Tall _star_ now, meaning I'm leader of WindClan.' Father told him that was great and Tallstar continued talking about his… What was it called… Clan? I don't remember much, but I do remember seeing these glowing cats whisper about me. I freaked out and woke up. I decided I should stare at the stars."

"Have you done this before?" Nutmeg asked.

"Yes. I like to stare at the stars," Rusty meowed, "I like to think they are cats watching over us. Is that weird?"

"Of course not," Nutmeg purred, licking her son's head, "Tell you what, how about I tell you and your siblings a story about the Star-Cats tomorrow? Does that sound fun?"

Rusty grinned and bounced with joy, "That sounds fun! Thanks, Mama!"

Nutmeg smiled, "Don't worry my kit. Now, go back to the basket and sleep. It's late."

"Okay, Mama." Rusty mewed as he leaped off the window sill and walked back to the basket.

The brown and white she-cat followed her son to the basket. She watched as the ginger tom curled up next to his youngest sister, Princess. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Rusty?"

"Hmm…?" The tom-kit said, eyes still closed.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to," Nutmeg explained, "You can always talk to me."

"Okay… Thanks… Mama…" Rusty said as he peacefully fell into a deep sleep.

 **Hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy with school and life and stuff! So, if you were wondering, I'm going to put in the order of which kits were born first so you guys know who is older and who is younger.**

 **1\. Rusty**

 **2\. Luna**

 **3\. Tommy**

 **4\. Filou**

 **5\. Princess**

 **Also, if you guys have any questions about the series, don't be afraid to write a review and tell me! I'll try to answer all of them in the next chapter!**

 **Also, Also (so many also's today) I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story about Princess and her kits! I've been wondering if I should do this after Nutmeg's Story is done or just let Nutmeg's Story be a solo story with no continuation. Let me know, guys!**

 **Anyway, I have to say thank to everyone who stuck around this long! I know I'm not the best writer, but I try to improve! That's all I have to say, so goodbye everyone!**


End file.
